A semiconductor device of one type includes: a substrate; a plurality of gate electrodes arranged in a first direction crossing a surface of the substrate; a semiconductor film extending in the first direction and facing the plurality of gate electrodes; and a gate insulating film provided between the plurality of gate electrodes and the semiconductor film.